


The Two Rebel Leaders

by Wildsaver369



Series: The Two Rebel Leaders [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: An AU were Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond are separate people but Rose got Pink to side with her and only the Crystal Gems knew about it. Pink was their spy until she fakes her shattering and stays in hiding with the Crystal Gems. Rose Quartz is not as powerful as Pink as she has the standard Quartz powers so she heavily depends on Pink to take down the corrupted gems. Later on both have kids with Rose mating with an unknown human that ran out on her and Pink becoming Greg’s girlfriend. When both had their kids Pink was able to have Steven, copying her gem and giving it to him while Rose has to give up her form to have Nora. Now Pink is raising both and when the Diamonds claim them Nora is allowed to live with them but Steven is obviously the favorite of the Diamonds and Nora is cast to the side.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: The Two Rebel Leaders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804375
Kudos: 4





	The Two Rebel Leaders

(currently being rewritten)


End file.
